Por completo y sin dudas
by mitsu-chan-R27
Summary: Era oficial, Vongola era, por completo y sin dudas, gay. Yaoi. Crack Pairings. Ranking por lenguaje e insinuaciones sexuales.


**Por completo y sin dudas**

**Autor:** MyHobbyIsRunFromToReality

**Traducción:** Mitsu-chan-R27

**Summary: **Era oficial, Vongola era, por completo y sin dudas, gay. Yaoi. Crack Pairings. Ranking por lenguaje e insinuaciones sexuales.

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no es mio, es de Akira Amano. Y el fic le pertenece a MyHobbyIsToRunFromReality, que fue tan amable de dejar que traduciera sus fics.

**N/T: **Hola a todos! He vuelto! Me extranaron? Porque yo si los extrane a ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Despues de muuuuuuuucho tiempo, he regresado al fin! Estoy tan feliz de volver que incluso estoy por llorar. Lo se lo se, soy una exagedara; pero bueno, ustedes entenderan.

A todos los que me dejaron reviews y agregaron mis traducciones a favoritos.

**Muchisimas gracias! **

Esta traduccion es para ustedes, espero les guste. ^o^

* * *

Tsuna sabia que era oficial. Vongola era, por completo y sin dudas, gay.

La primera relación por empezar fueron Spanner y Shoichi. Como fuera, esto era entendible por, Dios- sabe, cuantas horas gastan ellos dentro de una oficina el uno con el otro. Por no hablar de que se conocían desde la escuela secundaria y compartieron el amor por los robots con el otro. Un friki engancharo con otro friki. Nada fuera de lo común.

La siguiente "relación" en salir a la luz fue, sorpresivamente, Squalo y Xanxus cuando fueron hayados sin contemplaciones enroscados entre si sobre el _escritorio_ de Tsuna luego de su ceremonia de herencia. Bueno, ellos estaban dentro de un escuadrón de asesinato donde las mujeres escaseaban y eran parte de la mafia por lo que no tenian mucha expariencia con las mujeres asi que… eso lo explicaba. Sin embargo, Tsuna tuvo que usar dos semanas de vacaciones por blanqueo cerebral para borrar la visión de esa relación.

La tercer pareja surgio despues de que la maldicion de los Arcobaleno fuera rota. Reborn era un adulto y despues de no haber salido con un chico, chica, o_ cualquier cosa_ desde que se habia convertido en bebe, inmediatamente saltó sobre el cercano Colonello, lo arrastró hasta un cercano lugar cerrado y empezo a llenar el _agujero_ de la rosquilla. Tsuna _debia _saberlo. El cuarto al que Reborn arrastró a Colonello era su habitación. Él se metió en el armario para no _molestarlos_.

Gokudera Y Yamamoto fueron los próximos. Desde que Chrome se enredo con las dulces solicitudes de matrimonio de los ansiosos hombres. Los encontraron en el cuarto de Yamamoto, enredados en las sabanas y una zebra descansando en el baño. Tsuna no queria saber.

Lambo comenzo a tener un flechazo collegial en Fuuta. Muchos tenian una sospecha de que ese niño era gay desde que tenia doce. Lambo se bañaba y dormia con I-pin, sin mostrar señales de interés en alguna mujer en absoluto, ni siquiera miraba sus cuerpos. Cuando Fuuta le preguntó si buscaba alguna relación con alguien, Lambo lo miró y se ruborizó. Fuuta hiso un ranking y pronto tuvo un dolor de cabeza.

La primera vez que Hibari fue tomado por Ryouhei fue estando los dos borrachos, y luego salieron en algunas citas; las cuales terminaron cuando Hibari tuvo sexo con Mukuro que estaba disfrazado de Ryouhei. El Guardian del Sol ataco al ilusionista y Hibadi decidio que esa aglomeración estaba interactuando demasiado, mas de lo que el podia manejar. Ryouhei todabia esta intentando reconquistarlo.

Mukuro habia tomado nuevos reclutas que el creia tienian 'potencial' como ilusionistas, eligiendo enseñar a Fran de Varia al mismo tiempo que lo tomaba, drogrando a Hibari en parte si el necesitaba una noche rapida. Hibari lo morderia, pero Ryohei lo atacaria hasta dejarlo casi muerto.

Bel se habia vuelto muy _amigable_ con el ahora-adulto Mammon, quien estaba algo molesto por ser la "chica" de la relación cuando Bel lo obligo a travestirse. La foto del Arcobaleno en un corto vestido se propagó como un incendio en el bajo mundo.

El Avisor Externo de Tsuna, quien habia heredaro el titulo de Iemitsu, Basil comenzó a salir con Lancia, quien estaba haciendose un vida como asesino independiente especializado en Flamas de la Tormenta. Resulto que Basil habia tenido un flechazo sobre Lancia cuando era adolescente y eventualmente llevo al hombre a su caida.

Tsuna conto todas esas relaciones y se pregunto por que todo el maldito Vongola se estaba volviendo gay. El estaba leyendo el diario de Primo y estaba completamente shockeado de encontrar una entrada conflictiba de si debia aceptar la confesión de Cozart o estar con G. Tsuna casi destruye su oficina por la forma en que se asustó.

Tsuna concluyó que Vongola era, por completo y sin dudas, gay.

Por supuesto, el incluido. ¿Por que mas estaria tendido con Enma, un hombre, en una cama, haciendo cosas inexpresables?

* * *

Les pido una ayuda con una nueva traduccion que tengo en mente. Este tambien es de MyHobbyIsRunFromToReality y no se como dejar el titulo. El titulo es "Rainbow High School" que traducido al espanol seria "Escuela Secundaria Arcoiris", tambien he pensado en poner "Secundaria Arcobaleno" ya que el rainbow hace referencia a ellos, diganme cual les gusta mas? Pueden dejarme un review o un PM, les agradecere muchisimo sus opiniones.

Bueno, este es mi regreso a fanfiction, ahora aceptare tomatazos, balazos, bazukas de los 10 anos xDD

Les mando un beso y un abrazo de oso!

Nos leemos! n_n


End file.
